Call centers often receive calls from customers or prospective customers and use automated questioning that asks a caller for information specific to a particular caller. Such personal information is then often used to route the call or verify the caller is the person that the caller represents himself or herself to be. Calls may be routed to multiple different devices that subsequently ask similar or exactly the same questions as a caller may have previously been asked. Such repeated questioning often frustrates a caller attempting to discuss a particular issue with a call agent to address an issue or purchase a product or service. Such frustration may result in the caller terminating the call prior to speaking to someone or feeling that he or she experienced poor customer service.
We have determined that there is a need for a communication system that is configured to permit a caller to only have to answer questions one time for providing certain content regarding a caller. We have determined that it would be preferable for such content to be stored for use in subsequent processing of the caller's call as well as for maintaining records associated with such a call. It may also be preferable in some situations for the caller to be able to store his answers for use in subsequent calls involving other parties.